


In Vancouver 2010

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings Hermione to the magical Olympic Games in Vancouver to see Pansy compete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vancouver 2010

Even in the stands, the air of the rink had a distinct chill. Harry, familiar with the cool, pulled his cloak closer, but next to him Hermione shivered. She fingered her wand, but Harry shook his head. “No Warming Charms,” he told her, pointing to The Rules sign. “Too many tend to disrupt the charms on the ice.”

Hermione sighed, rubbing her arms. “I don’t see why you wanted me to come,” she said. “I wanted to watch the Muggle doubles short program with my parents. At least,” she added, muttering, “they can’t pull for Australia in that event.”

Harry snorted. Hermione’s parents had taken to their new country even after their memories had been—mostly—returned. “You wanted to know what makes the magical Olympics different from the Muggle,” he said mildly. “I think it’s best to show you.”

He hoped for her to see his girlfriend in a new light. Hermione disliked Pansy from the beginning, and knowledge of the Slytherin’s training for the 2010 Vancouver Magical Olympics had been met with disdain—some wand waving, she said, and magically-enhanced skill.

She had no idea, he thought. Everything the skaters wore was checked for spells, blood tested for potions. The skating was pure skill, while magical elements were pure wandless magic, requiring extreme focus and depth of magical power. He’d watched Pansy and Draco struggle during training, through injuries and magical exhaustion. They steadfastly refused to throw in the towel.

He leaned forward in anticipation as Pansy and Draco skated to starting positions. They radiated a cool confidence that garnered them the nickname the Ice Prince and Princess—something that amused the on-ice-only couple.

Beside him, Hermione gasped as she took in Draco’s costume—completely black with a theatrically decorated Death Eater’s mask. Pansy’s skating outfit with the small grey skirt parodied a Hogwarts school uniform.

The opening chords of the eminently recognizable _Death Eaters in Hogwarts_ (written by Mandy Brocklehurst for piano after the war) sounded, and the skaters began.

Harry watched Hermione as much as he watched the performance, for he’d seen it many times. Though they’d both been in the wizarding world many years, they both, but especially Hermione, never quite grasped the culture that was so innate most wizards and witches didn’t need it explained.

Through controlled, wandless levitations during lifts and throws to the colored sparks that, in this show, signified spells being thrown, the power and control of the skaters was shown as well as physical skill. Harry thought the throw triple loop Pansy landed with the addition of casting a faux-Protego that sparkled gold all around her was particularly striking. It had been a calculated risk to stray from the typical romance-themed performances, but the scores, when they were cast into the air, showed it had paid off.

“I’m—speechless,” Hermione admitted to Pansy afterward, possibly the first nice thing she’d ever said to her.

“Thank you,” Pansy said, and Harry tightened his hold on her, proud on many fronts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Pansy/Harry LDWS a long time ago. I really enjoyed writing this one, and it was nice to revisit this close to the next Winter Olympics.


End file.
